Cent ans plus tard
by AsterRealm
Summary: Axel ne croit pas aux malédictions, pas plus qu'aux histoires murmurées par le vent. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a pas peur de la marque du diable ; peut-être pour ça qu'il décide de la prendre avec lui. Après tout, marqués ou pas, les enfants maudits ne sont rien d'autre que des enfants. UA, 3shot - VanVen, AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : SE, Disney interactive studio (faut être précis dans la vie)

 **Genre** : Fantasyyy mdr lol je sais pas. Univers Alternatif.

 **Pairing** : VanVen, BIEN SÛR, et AkuRoku. Oui. Moi, j'écris de l'AkuRoku. Moi, CrimsonRealm. ADIEU.

 **Note** : _HAPPY VANVEN DAY_ LOOOL. Ceci est le premier chapitre d'un three-shot parce que j'avais pas le temps de le finir lol. Ecrire 10K en un jour c'est déjà suffisamment difficile laissez-mooi. Bref, la partie 2 arrivera sous peu, la partie 3 aussi, mdr. Pas vraiment de romance dans cette partie 1, mais c'est l'intention qui compte 8D

 **Note 2** : oui l'intro s'est écrite en « je » ça me rend malade adieu. Je déteste écrire en « je ». Uurghhh *regarde Dissidence* UURGH

Merci pour votre lecture ! :D J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

* * *

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, je n'ai rien vu d'autre qu'un ciel aux airs de fin du monde dont les nuages roulaient comme les vagues au cœur d'une tempête implacable.

J'ai vu mes mains, tout d'abord, et elles étaient grises et or sous l'orage qui grondait trop loin au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai vu ses mains, ensuite, son poing serré tout près du mien, un bras frêle et pâle, une brindille qu'on aurait pu briser aussi facilement qu'on soufflait une bougie. Ses yeux, plus tard, reflets des miens, gris ou bleus, non, décorés des teintes du moment où la nuit tombe. Ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front. Mes pieds, si petits encore ; mes jambes qui ne parviendraient probablement pas à me garder debout.

Puis il a levé les yeux, j'ai levé les yeux, et une goutte est tombée sur mon front comme sur le sien. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie ; ça avait à voir avec _elle_. Un baiser. Une malédiction.

J'ai souri. Il s'est frotté le visage.

La voix de ma mère a résonné dans nos oreilles, à la fois douce et tranchante, effrayante et aimante. Un écho de l'enfer, un grincement ininterrompu, une caresse cédée à contrecœur. Elle me paraissait grande, alors, immense, même ; l'entendre m'emplissait de joie autant que d'horreur, mais l'amour était plus fort que l'instinct, aussi l'ai-je écoutée avec toute la déférence dont un nouveau-né était capable, le cœur encore immobile au fond de ma poitrine, à une époque où personne encore n'avait osé croire en son existence.

 _Mes enfants_ , disait-elle de cette voix qui n'en était pas une, un frémissement sur ma peau, quelques poils qui se dressaient à l'affût du danger. _Mes enfants_ , répétait-elle, et soudain sa tristesse m'écrasait et m'obligeait à me traîner au sol, les mains dans la boue, le dos courbé sous le poids des émotions qu'elle m'imposait sans même s'en inquiéter.

 _Mes enfants, je regrette._

Et mon frère aussi restait face contre terre, le nez et les lèvres brunis par ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un marécage nauséabond.

 _Les gens comme nous ne sont pas faits pour aimer._

Alors, j'ai su.

 _Les gens comme nous n'ont pas le cœur pour ça._

J'ai vainement tenté de me relever. Sa grandeur m'étouffait. Sa voix sifflait dans ma tête.

 _Les gens comme nous..._

J'ai compris qu'elle nous avait piégé – que, comme bien d'autres avant elle, elle allait céder au plus terrible de ses instincts. C'était comme ça, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes ; qui aurait voulu garder des enfants comme ceux-là ?

 _...méritent de mourir._

Ma bouche s'est ouverte pour laisser sortir un cri témoignant d'une terreur sans nom. Mon frère hurlait, lui aussi ; il se relevait, pourtant, et lentement ses genoux quittaient le sol, lentement il redressait l'échine, les yeux toujours baissés, incapable de faire face à la responsable de notre mort prochaine, celle qui aurait pu l'être si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

 _Pourquoi êtes-vous deux ?_

Je me suis relevé, moi aussi, retombant sans cesse à terre, luttant pour garder la tête droite alors qu'elle était attirée par le sol comme un aimant. L'effet n'aurait pas été différent si un roi sadique avait attaché aux bras, aux jambes et au cou de ses sujets des poids se balançant au bout de chaînes indestructibles. Riait-elle ? Elle nous avait elle-même offert la vie. Pourquoi vouloir nous la reprendre ?

 _C'est ainsi que vont les choses._

Enfin, j'étais debout et je regardais le ciel. La main de mon frère a glissé sur mon poignet pour s'y accrocher doucement. Ses ongles entraient dans ma chair sans provoquer aucune douleur. Je l'ai regardé. Son visage rond, pareil au mien. Ma propre image dans ses yeux.

Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

 _Vous n'avez pas le choix._

 _Mes enfants..._

Le ciel s'est abattu sur nos têtes.

Le sol s'est effondré sous nos pieds.

L'océan nous a gardé dans ses profondeurs abyssales en espérant que l'on s'y noie enfin.

 _Les gens comme nous méritent de mourir._

Le vent a soufflé, longtemps, puis ce fut le silence.

Le marécage était une terre aride et sèche. Le ciel aussi blanc qu'un jour d'hiver.

Mon frère m'a relâché. Enfin, il a souri.

 _Elle est partie, maintenant. Elle ne reviendra plus._

 _xxxxx_

La peur a une drôle d'odeur. Un peu âcre, doucereuse, des relents de rejet et de colère.

Elle sent comme les rues sales dans lesquelles on jette ce dont on n'a plus l'utilité. Des pots de chambres à moitié remplis, des détritus ne trouvant rien ni personne à nourrir. Des tissus sales et troués, parfois, s'ils ne sont pas récupérés par quelque éternel optimiste convaincu de pouvoir s'en servir à ses propres fins.

Roxas dit que ça sent comme la haine, mais Ven n'a jamais senti la haine, il n'a senti que la peur ; la peur et le dégoût. Les deux ne sont probablement pas très différent. Les gens haïssent ce qui les effraie. Il a appris ça il y a longtemps.

La peur est partout, tout le temps, dans chaque regard jeté à la dérobée sur les laissés pour compte qu'ils sont, les deux gamins abandonnés dans un coin de rue en espérant qu'ils disparaîtront d'eux-même. Mais Roxas ne disparaîtra pas. Ven non plus, pas tant que son frère restera là.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils craignent, de toute façon ?

Ven ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Tous deux savent très bien ce qu'ils craignent.

Devenir sourd, muet, aveugle, malade, simplement. Mourir, dans le pire des cas. Finir maudit, c'est certain.

Mais ils n'ont jamais maudit personne. La marque du diable, comme ils l'appellent, n'est rien d'autre qu'une décoration inutile – une marque de propriété, peut-être, mais sa mère n'est plus là pour la revendiquer. _Elle_ leur aurait fait peur ; penser à sa voix leur donne encore des frissons d'horreur.

Le bras de Roxas glisse derrière son frère pour rabattre la vieille couverture sur leur tête, unique protection contre les regards blessants de la ville.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Ven, mais Roxas enfonce un doigt dans sa joue :

— Quelqu'un approche.

Ça n'aurait rien d'étrange s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux marqués du sceau de l'infamie ; les seuls qui osent s'approcher sont des mécréants sans morale ni compassion, de ceux qui enlèvent les enfants pour les envoyer dans la cité de l'aube et les revendre au plus offrant. Mais personne ne voudrait de gamins marqués comme ils le sont. D'après les histoires, certains restent dans leurs prisons d'esclaves pendant des semaines, des années, jusqu'à ce que leurs gardiens comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient de les nourrir et ramassent leur cadavre dans le coin d'une cellule sale.

Il parait que quelques vieillards excentriques les rachètent très cher, pourtant ; eux n'ont plus peur d'être aveugles ou maudits.

Des pas devant eux, soudain, et Ven sent. Roxas a de bonnes raisons de se méfier. L'homme qui s'est arrêté transpire une énergie affolante, plus concentrée qu'en n'importe quel autre magicien qu'ils ont déjà croisé sur leur route. Il s'accroupit pour regarder leur visage. Deux triangles inversés sont imprimés sous ses yeux.

Et il sourit.

— Salut, dit-il. Vous vous appelez comment ?

— Si je te dis nos noms, tu seras maudit pour cent ans.

Roxas aime appuyer sur les superstitions pour se sortir de situations comme celles-ci. Cette ville est réputée pour son obédience aux dieux ; elle regorge de fables et d'interdits, de croyances par milliers. Le moindre faux pas peut créer une malédiction, la moindre rétribution au temple une bénédiction plus ou moins efficace. Combien de fois les autres enfants ne sont-ils pas venus déposer une pièce en cuivre devant eux à la demande de leurs parents pensant ainsi s'attirer la faveur des dieux ?

Mais les dieux, ils le savent, n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Plus depuis un moment.

— Cent ans ? s'exclame l'intrus.

Il a une voix jeune, celle d'un adolescent, pas plus ; son visage est peu éclairé, mais il est exempt de toute ride, de toute marque que l'âge laisse inlassablement sur la peau de chacun. Pour autant, ce n'est plus un enfant. Lui aussi devrait avoir peur.

— Plus, si tu restes ici.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Les malédictions ne me font pas grand chose.

Il sourit encore. Ses yeux restent fixés sur Roxas comme un défi. Je n'ai pas peur, disent-ils. Que vas-tu faire ?

La réponse vient vite.

Roxas appuie sur le front de l'autre du bout du majeur. Il dit :

— Te voilà marqué pour l'éternité.

— Vraiment ? Super.

— Ce sont des tatouages de magicien ? demande soudain Ven.

Roxas pince les lèvres. L'inconnu hausse les épaules.

— Il paraît que ça augmente le pouvoir. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça a changé grand chose, personnellement.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très bon.

— Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Tu sais le mal que ça peut faire, non ?

Ses yeux glissent jusqu'à leurs bras qu'ils ont laissés en vue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquiert Roxas.

Il ne se montre déjà plus aussi agressif qu'au départ. Il a remarqué, lui aussi.

— Rien de spécial. Voir des gamins abandonnés dans leur crasse à cause de deux ou trois marques de malchance m'a toujours rendu un peu malade. Mon Maître me disait souvent qu'ils le méritaient bien. Il n'était pas très gentil.

— Je suppose que sa mort n'a fait de tort à personne, dit Ven.

— Sa mort ? Comment sais-tu qu'il est mort ?

Roxas croise les bras et désigne ses pommettes d'un geste de la tête.

— Ce n'est quand même pas très courant, même pour un magicien, déclare-t-il. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme capable de forcer ses disciples à se tatouer le visage. Et il a été exécuté pour trahison i peine plus d'un mois.

— Vous êtes malins, hein ?

L'inconnu se relève. Quelques mètres plus loin, des passants suffisamment courageux pour assouvir leur curiosité regardent la scène avec une mimique de dégoût. Qui serait assez imprudent pour discuter avec des abominations comme eux ?

— Je m'appelle Axel, dit l'adolescent. On s'en va ?

Les deux garçons se concertent du regard. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ils acceptent les mains qu'on leur tend sous les exclamations étouffées des spectateurs qui s'éloignent comme un vol d'oiseaux paniqués dès qu'ils font un pas vers eux.

La main d'Axel est chaude dans la leur. Et elle ne sent ni la haine, ni la peur.

 _xxxxx_

— J'veux pas d'ces monstruosités dans mon auberge. Foutez-les dehors !

Axel ébouriffe les cheveux du garçon à sa droite.

— Voyons, ce ne sont que des enfants. Vous allez leur refuser l'hospitalité ? Ces gamins n'ont rien mangé depuis des jours.

C'est faux, bien entendu, mais les jumeaux font en sorte de prendre leur plus bel air peiné dans l'espoir de faire plier la femme qui se tient devant eux.

— Des enfants ? crache-t-elle en attrapant le bras de Ven.

Elle tapote la marque en secouant la tête.

— Des horreurs pareilles devraient même pas avoir le droit d'entrer dans c'pays. Vous m'aurez pas 'vec vos yeux d'braillards. Votre hospitalité, faudra la chercher ailleurs !

La porte claque durement, les laissant dans la fraîcheur de l'automne. Axel passe une main à l'arrière de sa nuque – il fait ça souvent, quand il est embêté.

Les garçons, eux, ont déjà tourné les talons.

— Vous allez où, comme ça ? s'exclame-t-il en les rattrapant.

Roxas s'arrête.

— Ailleurs, répond-il le plus simplement du monde.

— Tu ne trouveras rien, ailleurs, dit Axel. On aurait pu insister.

— Elle a dit non.

— Si on en avait discuté...

— Axel, intervient Ven avec un sourire timide, elle a dit non. Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

Le regard du rouquin passe de l'un à l'autre, puis il laisse échapper un soupir dépité.

— Les gens sont des imbéciles, marmonne-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser faire.

— On connaît bien cet endroit, dit Ven. Personne ne nous ouvrira sur des lieues à la ronde.

— Et puis, si les gens t'ennuient tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne les obliges pas à nous accueillir grâce à ta magie ? fait Roxas, les bras croisés.

Axel éclate de rire.

— Je suis pyromancien, pas télépathe. Et il faudrait en être un sacré pour pouvoir passer outre la volonté des gens. Ils y croient trop.

— Pyromancien ? s'étonne Ven. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— La manipulation du feu.

— Du feu ? répète Roxas. Alors tu n'as qu'à brûler son auberge. Elle comprendra le message, j'en suis sûr.

Silence. Axel lui pince le nez malgré ses protestations.

— Alors tu _es_ un monstre, finalement ! rit-il. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Comment vous faites, en général ?

Ven croise les bras derrière la tête.

— Oh, c'est très facile. Il suffit de connaître les bons endroits.

— Eh bien, la nuit tombe ; si tu connais un bon endroit, c'est le moment où jamais.

— Il y en a un pas très loin d'ici. On y est déjà allés deux ou trois fois. Hein, Roxas ?

Ce dernier hoche la tête.

— Super. Je vous laisse me guider.

La route n'est pas bien longue, mais elle s'éloigne de la ville à tel point que celle-ci ne devient guère plus qu'un point flou dans le lointain à leur arrivée devant une ferme fortifiée à l'air hostile. Axel fronce un peu les sourcils ; dès qu'il le voit faire, Ven s'assied au sol et commence à arracher les brins d'herbe humide qui lui tombent sous la main. Roxas ne tarde guère à l'imiter.

— On ne devrait pas aller..., commence Axel.

Le regard que lui lancent les jumeaux le fait taire immédiatement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demande Ven.

— Je suis supposé aller quelque part ?

— Se promener avec un magicien n'est pas bon pour le commerce, explique Roxas. Si tu veux dormir au chaud cette nuit, je te conseille de rester hors de vue.

— Hors de vue de..?

Le garçon tend le bras vers le contrebas de la route, bien plus loin.

— Je ne vois rien, dit Axel. Vous vous...

— Le fils aîné revient d'un marchandage en ville, le coupe Ven. Dépêche-toi !

— Bon... si vous le dites. C'est vous les experts, hein.

Il s'en va en jetant quelques coups d'œil derrière lui. Une fois un peu à l'écart, il se cache derrière un arbre et attend.

Il faut près d'un quart d'heure pour que le chariot arrive à la hauteur des garçons qui ne lancent même pas un regard vers lui. Le jeune homme qui le conduit ne ralentit pas ; il rentre chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

Après un signe de Ven, Axel rejoint ses deux nouveaux protégés, les sourcils arqués.

— Et ? dit-il avec une note de mauvaise humeur.

Il a l'impression qu'on s'est moqué de lui. Les deux garçons sourient.

— Attends une seconde, le réprimande Roxas. On ne vous apprend pas la patience, à l'école de pyromanes ?

— Pyromanciens. Et non, je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

— Plus rien, maintenant, dit Ven en tendant la main vers la ferme.

Roxas se lève d'un bond. Il secoue Ven avec un grand sourire.

— J'en étais sûr !

Maintenant qu'Axel y fait attention, la petite grange à l'extérieur des murs a les fenêtres un peu trop brillantes.

— Viens !

Ven s'est déjà élancé vers le bâtiment. Roxas attrape la main d'Axel pour l'obliger à le suivre.

La porte du bâtiment est entrouverte. Un feu luit à l'intérieur. L'adolescent marque une hésitation ; il n'a pas très envie d'entrer sans l'accord des propriétaires. Ven et Roxas, pourtant, n'y pensent pas à deux fois. Ils ouvrent grand la porte pour la refermer dès qu'Axel se décide enfin à mettre les pieds dans l'abri.

Il n'est pas très confortable, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit mal entretenu pour autant ; chaque fenêtre dispose de volets en parfait état, les quelques tabourets de bois disposés çà et là autour d'une très vieille table semblent tenir debout et la cheminée même n'est pas aussi sale qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Mieux encore, une paillasse placée dans un coin semble toute disposée à les accueillir pour la nuit. Il soupire.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut venir ici ? demande-t-il aux enfants.

Roxas, les mains devant le feu, se tourne vers lui.

— Pas toi, bien sûr, mais ils ne viendront pas vérifier.

— Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

— Laisse tomber, Axel.

Ce dernier grommelle quelque chose que les enfants ne comprennent pas. Ven le dévisage un long moment. Enfin, le magicien se décide à s'asseoir à côté d'eux pour profiter lui aussi de la chaleur du feu.

— Leur fille est malade, dit soudain Roxas.

— Malade ?

Ven et son frère échangent un regard gêné.

— Quoi ? demande Axel. C'est quoi, le rapport ?

— Tu ne sortais pas souvent de chez toi, hein ? devine Roxas.

— Pas trop, non.

— Les gens d'ici sont très attachés aux traditions, explique Ven. Ils sont assez superstitieux, aussi. La plupart d'entre eux n'osent pas lever les yeux vers nous de peur de finir maudits. Que leur arriverait-il s'ils nous refusaient l'hospitalité ?

— La vieille bourrique n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas des malédictions, remarque Axel.

— Ils ne sont pas tous comme elle.

— La famille qui vit ici pense que laisser des... des gens comme nous passer la nuit dehors apportera le malheur sur leur maison, dit Roxas. Leur fille est malade. Ils ne veulent juste pas qu'elle meure.

Il y a un moment de silence. Axel secoue la tête.

— Un peu triste, mais si ça peut nous être utile...

— Ils nous ont sûrement déposé à manger devant la grande porte, déclare Ven. Je vais aller voir.

Il ne s'en va pas plus d'une minute ; lorsqu'il revient, il a deux larges bols en bois plein d'un ragoût tiède à l'aspect peu appétant.

— C'est petit-déjeuner inclus, en plus ? s'esclaffe Axel. Comment peuvent-ils se laisser avoir à ce point-là ?

Roxas hausse les épaules. Ven, lui, sourit.

— S'ils ne le faisaient pas, on serait morts de faim cent fois.

— J'imagine, oui... Enfin, sans ces coutumes bizarres, vous ne vous seriez pas retrouvés à faire la manche.

Contre toute attente, le ragoût est loin d'être mauvais. Il y en a tant qu'il peine à finir le bol ; Ven et Roxas, eux, en ont laissé la moitié.

— Vous ne mangez pas beaucoup, commente Axel en déposant les plats sur la table.

— Pas la peine, dit Roxas.

Puis il éloigne les tabourets et se couche en chien de fusil devant le feu qui brûle encore clair. Ven ne tarde pas à l'imiter.

— Déjà ? soupire Axel. Servez-vous du lit, au moins.

— Vas-y, toi, réplique Roxas. Ça gratte, de toute façon.

Axel ne se fait pas prier. Il n'a plus dormi dans un lit depuis quelques jours déjà.

Bercé par le crépitement des flammes et la respiration adoucie des jumeaux lovés l'un contre l'autre, il se laisse emporter par un sommeil qu'il accueille bien volontiers.

 _xxxxx_

La petite fille ouvre les yeux dans une chambre rendue grise par la nuit avancée. Elle a fait un cauchemar – elle a la chair de poule et tremble comme une feuille. Un bruit quelque part à sa droite. Mais non, elle a simplement dû rêver.

Elle se retourne et s'apprête à replonger dans ses rêves quand un grincement la réveille en sursaut.

Il y a quelqu'un au pied de son lit.

Un enfant accroupi.

Elle n'y voit pas grand chose mais peut deviner ses cheveux en bataille et son visage rond. Ses yeux restent invisibles. Ça a un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant, pourtant elle n'a pas peur. Elle s'assied pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux lui chatouillent le cou. Elle les dégage d'un mouvement de main.

— Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle sans la moindre trace de crainte.

L'intrus ne lui répond pas. Il tend la main.

Une marque luisante sur son bras. Elle a déjà entendu parler de ça.

— Tu es un ange ?

Elle le devine sourire.

— Non, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle pose sa paume sur la sienne. Son bras à elle la gratte affreusement. C'est comme ça depuis des mois. Les onguents n'y font rien ; elle se gratte parfois à s'en faire saigner, mais elle a appris à se contrôler, désormais, et tout va bien.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demande-t-il.

Elle sourit.

— Naminé.

— Tu as l'air malade.

— Je suis malade.

Mourante. C'est le terme qu'ils utilisent quand elle a le dos tourné. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment.

La main de l'inconnu est tiède dans la sienne.

— La bonté est toujours récompensée. Tu le diras aux membres de ta famille. Dors.

— Mais...

La marque brille plus encore. Elle lui fait mal aux yeux. La main de l'inconnu n'est plus tiède ; elle est glaciale.

Elle serre un peu trop fort.

— Dors, répète-t-il, alors elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans les limbes du sommeil sans protester outre mesure.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveille, ses bras ne la grattent plus.

 _xxxxx_

Le vent souffle une chanson inconnue à ses oreilles.

Il aimerait s'arrêter pour l'écouter souffler. Qu'elle glisse sur sa peau et s'y incruste comme la marque qui s'enroule autour de son poignet pour éclater quelque part près de son coude. Un chant secret que personne d'autre ne pourra entendre...

Une émotion que personne d'autre ne pourra éprouver.

Ven, assis sur le pas de la porte de la maisonnette dans laquelle ils vivent tous les trois, a le nez tendu vers le ciel. L'entend-il, lui aussi ? A-t-il compris les mots qu'il transporte ? Ceux qui tentent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur ?

À peine cette pensée l'effleure-t-elle qu'une salve enflammée caresse son oreille si près qu'il peut sentir une odeur de cheveux brûlés. Il ne se jette à terre que pour se relever en serrant les dents.

— Alors, Roxas, on rêve ? se moque Axel.

Le jeune homme – on ne peut guère plus parler d'adolescent, désormais, même si son caractère ne s'améliore pas avec le temps – a les mains sur les hanches, un sourire sarcastique planté sur les lèvres. Roxas se rend compte qu'il ne connaît même pas son âge. Il l'examine un moment. Dix-huit, peut-être dix-neuf ; il est à taille adulte, en tout cas, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Il est si grand que Roxas a encore l'air d'un petit enfant, à ses côtés. Il grince des dents.

— Je réfléchissais, répond-il calmement.

— Tu réfléchissais ? On dirait que chaque jour apporte son lot de miracles, ici.

Il sourit. Il n'aurait pas dû lui tendre la perche.

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de réfléchir si tu n'étais pas aussi long à la détente. Un peu de nerfs, je vais commencer à m'ennuyer.

— Si tu le prends comme ça... ne viens pas te plaindre si je finis par cramer tous tes vêtements, morveux !

— C'est moi, le morveux ? Je suis sûr d'être au moins cent fois plus mature que toi !

Axel éclate de rire. Un jet de feu fonce vers Roxas qui l'évite avec souplesse. À quoi pense-t-il ? Il est peut-être plus lent que Ven, mais il reste beaucoup plus vif que le magicien.

À peine a-t-il esquivé l'attaque qu'une autre arrive par l'arrière. Une roulade sur le côté lui permet de l'esquiver rapidement ; il lui suffit cependant de se relever pour se rendre compte de son erreur.

Une petite pierre rouge posée devant lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir ; des colonnes de flammes s'élèvent tout autour de lui et l'encerclent dans une prison brûlante. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition.

— Tu triches, dit-il quand même quand Axel se décide enfin à le libérer.

— Je croyais que tu voulais un entraînement plus vigoureux ! Je ne fais que respecter tes désirs.

— Tu parles !

— Bon, et toi, Ven ? Besoin d'une petite séance de remise en forme ?

Celui-ci secoue la tête.

— Je crois que je m'en sortirai.

— Oh, dommage. Je suppose que vous en avez fini pour aujourd'hui ?

— Tu dis ça, intervient Roxas, mais c'est toi qui es fatigué.

— Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, monsieur je-sais-tout ?

— T'es le plus gros fainéant que ce monde ait jamais porté. C'est logique, c'est tout.

— Bah tiens ! Enfin, maintenant que tu le dis, je ferais bien une petite sieste...

— T'abuses, Axel ! s'exclame Ven.

— Vous n'avez qu'à vous entraîner tous seuls, comme des grands. On n'a pas signé de contrat, que je sache.

— Ça alors, s'étonne Roxas, le grand Axel en aurait-il déjà marre de nous ?

— Je crois qu'il ne peut plus supporter le fait qu'on soit meilleurs que lui, c'est tout, soupire Ven. Tu sais comment sont les adultes.

— Les a... hé !

Mais Ven et Roxas sont déjà en train de courir et disparaissent dans la forêt sans même qu'il ait le temps de penser à les rattraper. Axel sourit. Quoi qu'ils en disent, ces deux-là ne sont rien de plus que des enfants.

Il se couche, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et profite des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été.

 _xxxxx_

Ven est assis en haut d'un arbre un peu plus grand que les autres, à une bonne heure de marche de l'orée du bois. Il voit bien la maisonnette, d'ici. Voilà près de trois ans qu'ils y vivent désormais. Depuis que sa vieille propriétaire est décédée, quelques hivers plus tôt. Personne n'est venu réclamer la maison, alors ils l'ont gardée. Il ne leur faut pas grand chose de plus.

Il a pratiquement fallu supplier Axel pour qu'il daigne leur enseigner les rudiments de cette magie qui fait sa fierté. Ils s'y entraînent tous les jours, désormais, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut espérer atteindre le degré de maîtrise du pyromancien – après tout, c'est sa spécialité, pas la leur. Le feu est une matière impure, dirait leur mère. Ven ne l'aime pas vraiment.

— Un peu d'aide, non ?

Il se penche en avant pour voir Roxas grimper avec difficulté. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour monter aux arbres. Il lui adresse un sourire mutin avant de lui tendre la main pour le tirer jusqu'à lui.

— Tu aurais pu m'attendre, grommelle Roxas.

— Désolé.

Son sourire n'en disparaît pas moins. Roxas, excédé, lève les yeux au ciel.

— Il a dit qu'on partait en voyage, dit Ven.

Pas besoin de préciser qui.

— Où ça ? demande Roxas.

— C'est une surprise, je crois.

— Quelque chose pour nous ?

— Peut-être bien. Difficile à dire, avec lui. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être... je ne sais pas. Un camp de travail.

— Il va nous abandonner dans les bois en espérant qu'on s'y perde.

— C'est bien son genre. Il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il prend la mouche pour rien !

Un regard suffit à les faire éclater de rire. Ven se redresse. La branche est plutôt fine, mais il n'a pas de problème pour s'y tenir en équilibre. Le vent qui souffle n'est pas son ennemi.

— Il chante, murmure Roxas.

— Il chante. Tu connais ?

— Non.

— Je crois que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part.

— De bonnes nouvelles ?

— De nouvelles rencontres.

Ven ferme les yeux. La brise qui coule autour de lui est douce et caressante. Un chant d'affection. Un appel. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Elle nous cherche, annonce-t-il.

Roxas pince les lèvres.

— Je croyais qu'elle avait abandonné.

— Elle nous appelle.

— Elle peut toujours rêver. Tu sais ce qu'elle veut de nous, Ven. Il est hors de question que je marche dans son piège.

— Je sais qu'elle veut nous tuer. Je ne suis pas idiot.

— Alors ne prends pas cette expression peinée.

— Elle ne te manque jamais ?

— Jamais. C'est comme ça, Ven. C'est la nature, c'est tout.

La nature. Oui, ça doit être ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lui renvoyer un message ? suggère Ven.

— Tu sais faire ça ? s'étonne Roxas, un peu dubitatif.

— Je m'y suis entraîné.

— Quand ?

— Pendant tes séances d'entraînement avec Axel ? C'est le seul moment où il ne garde pas un œil sur moi.

Roxas rit.

— Un apprenti aussi doué que moi demande toute son attention. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

— Que tu la fermes, en fait.

Son frère ne répond rien. Ven sait qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris. Les paupières à demi fermées, il tend les bras vers le ciel. Ses lèvres bougent très légèrement. Quiconque ne le connaîtrait pas aussi bien que Roxas ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres.

Les bras de Ven basculent vers l'avant, enfin, et les traverse une bourrasque d'une violence telle qu'ils doivent s'accrocher à leur branche pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Les arbres plient les uns après les autres, dans la forêt ; le message passera de l'un à l'autre, puis plus loin encore, jusqu'à ce que tous l'aient entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint sa destination finale.

Roxas balance les jambes au-dessus du vide. Ven, qui s'assied à ses côtés, remet ses cheveux en place.

— Alors ? demande le premier. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— « Je te hais. Arrête de nous chercher. »

— Simple et efficace. Tu sais qu'elle va redoubler d'efforts, maintenant ?

Ven hausse un sourcil.

— Tu crois ?

— Elle va se mettre en colère.

— Et alors ? Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourra pas nous retrouver. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle pense qu'on finira par venir à elle.

— Elle rêve.

— Comment as-tu dit, déjà ? C'est la nature, c'est tout ?

— On verra dans dix ou vingt ans. Je suis bien, ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle.

— Je sais.

De la fumée s'élève de la maisonnette. Les garçons échangent un regard.

— Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il a faim, plaisante Roxas. On y va ?

— D'accord.

Un seul saut suffit pour que Ven atterrisse souplement au sol. Roxas, lui, n'est pas aussi imprudent. Il descend en regardant ses pieds sans se soucier des soupirs impatients de son frère, quelques mètres plus bas.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas maîtriser les courants d'air, se défend-il au moment où ses pieds touchent enfin le sol.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile.

Comme Roxas s'en va sans répondre, Ven finit par le suivre, un peu boudeur. Il sursaute quand son jumeau se remet à parler, la voix un peu plus sourde qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Ventus, dit-il, et Ven sait qu'il est sérieux, cette fois, parce qu'il ne l'appelle jamais comme ça.

Il accélère pour arriver à sa hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu crois qu'elle le tuerait ?

Il s'arrête.

— Qui ? demande-t-il.

— Axel, répond Roxas. Si elle savait, tu crois qu'elle le tuerait ?

Sa voix n'est pas très assurée. Ven baisse les yeux.

— Je suppose.

Le vent chante à nouveau.

— Mais elle ne nous retrouvera pas, hein ? Jamais ?

Il ne dit rien. Roxas hausse les épaules et sourit.

— Pardon, c'était stupide.

— Elle ne nous retrouvera pas, murmure Ven.

— Je sais. Je sais, je sais. Allons-nous-en d'ici. Je veux savoir où il compte nous emmener, pas toi ?

Ven lui adresse son plus grand sourire. Il croise les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Tant que ce n'est pas en enfer, dit-il.

Roxas rit.

— De sa part, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

 _xxxxx_

Un temple à l'abandon perdu dans la campagne. Il est à moitié mangé par les plantes grimpantes ; à bien y regarder, la plupart des pierres qui le forment semblent en assez mauvais état.

— C'est là que tu voulais nous emmener ? grimace Roxas.

— Eh ouais ! Joli, non ?

— Je crois que j'aurais préféré rester chez nous.

Axel sourit. _Chez nous._

— Arrête de faire la tête. Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer ce que j'ai décroché pour vous.

Il frappe trois grands coups à la porte de bois.

— Si c'est une de tes expériences bizarres..., commence Roxas.

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; déjà, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme blond qui les jauge du regard.

— Axel, dit-il en reconnaissant le magicien. Tu as beaucoup changé.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Salut, Luxord.

Les jumeaux échangent un regard intrigué.

— Et c'est qui, eux ?

— Ton bras, Roxas, dit Axel.

Le garçon fronce les sourcils. Il a pris l'habitude de le cacher, depuis le temps. Depuis qu'Axel a décidé de les ramener avec lui.

Luxord le prend par le poignet pour examiner la marque sous toutes ses coutures. Puis, doucement, il hoche la tête.

— Sacrée tache de naissance, commente-t-il en le relâchant. T'as dû en voir de belles, avec ça.

Puis ses yeux se posent sur Ven.

— Et toi, gamin ?

Il replie son bras vers lui. Cet homme-là ne lui inspire pas grand chose. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais pas gentil non plus. Et puis, il n'aime pas exhiber la marque au tout venant. Il a vu celle de Roxas. Cela ne lui suffit-il pas ?

— C'est pareil pour lui, dit Axel.

— Eh bah. À défaut de la porter, on peut dire que vous avez la poisse. Vous avez quel âge, les gosses ?

— Treize ans, répond Roxas.

Même Axel hausse les sourcils.

— Quoi ? fait le garçon.

— Rien, je ne vous pensais pas si vieux. Je ne savais même pas que vous connaissiez votre âge.

— Il fallait poser la question.

Ven pouffe. Enfin, Luxord les invite à entrer.

L'intérieur est si grand et le plafond si haut que l'impression de vide qui habite le temple abandonné lui donne une sensation de vertige. Le nez vers le ciel, Ven manque de trébucher. Il se reprend sous les rires de Roxas.

— Où sommes-nous ? demande ce dernier alors qu'on lui offre un siège.

— Un temple dédié aux anciens dieux, répond Luxord. Plutôt ironique, quand on sait ce qui vous amène.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous amène ? demande Ven.

Axel n'a pas daigné répondre à la moindre de leurs questions sur la route. Il a d'ailleurs l'air beaucoup trop content de lui ; quelque chose cloche, c'est sûr, et ce Luxord ne doit pas y être étranger.

— Vous n'êtes pas venus pour cacher ça ? s'étonne celui-ci.

Le regard qu'ils décochent à Axel le fait rougir d'embarras.

— Pardon, les présentations : Luxord, je te présente les enfants maudits qui me suivent curieusement partout depuis quelques temps, Ven et Roxas...

— C'est _toi_ qui nous suis ! proteste Roxas.

— Et voici donc Luxord, l'homme qui m'a offert ces jolies petites décorations, continue Axel en pointant les tatouages sous ses yeux. Un maître en la matière.

Ven croise les bras, pensif.

— Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ? demande-t-il.

— Je ne vais pas vous forcer à cacher ça toute votre vie. Les tatouages comme ceux qu'il fait sont suffisamment courant pour que ça ne mette la puce à l'oreille de personne. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Contre toute attente, Roxas prend un air intéressé. Il détaille la marque sur son bras.

— Vous pourriez masquer ça ? dit-il.

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois. C'est une pratique plutôt banale, au sud.

— Personne ne saurait ce que c'est ?

— À moins que tu ne le cries sur les toits.

Les yeux de Roxas brillent d'envie.

Ven, lui, garde la main sur sa propre marque. Elle lui appartient. Elle a toujours été là. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'en séparer ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Roxas ne peut pas croire à ces idioties.

— Roxas, dit-il.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

— C'est l'occasion rêvée, Ven ! s'exclame-t-il. On pourrait en être débarrassés à tout jamais. Finis les ennuis !

— Mais, Roxas...

— Les gens arrêteront de nous éviter. On pourra se promener en ville comme des personnes normales. Ça ne te donne pas envie ?

— Non.

Son frère n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Il lui prend les mains.

— On n'en a pas besoin, Ven. On sera mieux sans...

— J'en ai besoin. Ça nous a aidé, parfois.

— Ça nous a surtout apporté des ennuis.

— Tu vas accepter ? Tu vas la cacher ?

— Évidemment. Pas toi ?

— Non !

Axel semble perdu. Lui et Luxord échangent un regard.

— Tu n'y es pas obligé, Ven, dit le magicien. C'est juste une idée.

— Je sais. Je sais, mais...

— C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, l'interrompt Roxas. Tu tiens tant à la garder ? Quel bien ça peut t'apporter, exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je...

— Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir. Moi, c'est déjà fait.

Ven reste interdit un instant. Puis il sourit.

— D'accord.

Le maître tatoueur emmène Roxas dans un coin. Ce dernier semble tout à coup excité comme une puce. Ven peut comprendre son impatience, tout comme il peut comprendre son désir de se débarrasser du signe de leur singularité, celui de s'éloigner du seul lien qui les relie encore au premier jour, le souvenir d'une nuit d'orage un millier d'années plus tôt.

Il peut comprendre, bien sûr, mais en même temps il ne comprend pas. C'est leur marque, elle leur appartient. Elle leur a ouvert des abris et offert des repas. Elle les a amené à rencontrer Axel – comment, dès lors, pourrait-elle apporter le malheur ? Comment pourrait-elle être le signe que quelque chose ne va pas, quand grâce à elle tout allait finalement bien ?

 _Ce n'est pas la marque que notre mère nous a laissé, c'est la peur. Et se séparer de la première ne fera pas disparaître la seconde._

Mais c'est trop tard, déjà. Roxas a pris sa décision. Son frère n'a même pas le cœur de lui en vouloir.

— La marque du diable, hein ?

La voix derrière son dos le fait sursauter. Axel et lui se retournent pour faire face à un adolescent d'à peu près l'âge des jumeaux, adossé au mur. Les bras croisés, il les regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur. Ses yeux jaunes, eux, ne rient pas.

— La masquer ainsi, quel gâchis. Si j'en avais une pareille, je m'en vanterais.

Il a la voix lente et grave. Ven lui fait face, un peu méfiant. Il se moque de lui. Personne ne se vanterait d'une chose pareille.

— Et tu es ? demande Axel.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Mais ça en a pour toi, pas vrai, Ven ?

Il est là depuis le début, ça ne fait pas de doute. Ven aurait dû l'avoir remarqué ; comment a-t-il fait pour passer aussi inaperçu ?

Les yeux jaunes brillent d'une lueur railleuse. Il sait, pense-t-il soudain. Mais c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Pourquoi ? dit-il à l'adresse de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci se décolle du mur pour l'approcher avec nonchalance. Il tend la main devant lui, comme s'il demandait quelque chose. Comprenant où il veut en venir, Ven lui montre son bras.

L'adolescent lui attrape le poignet sans douceur. Il suit la courbe de la marque du bout du doigt, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Il est un peu inquiétant ; pourtant, et pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, ce drôle de personnage ne lui inspire pas la même défiance que Luxord.

— Pas mal, commente-t-il sans pour autant lui rendre son bras. Ce serait dommage de la faire disparaître, t'es pas d'accord ?

— Pourquoi savoir qui tu es aurait de l'importance pour moi ?

— Parce que je suis celui qui fera en sorte que ça (il désigne la marque du doigt) ne soit plus un problème.

— Je ne veux pas la cacher.

— Je ne parle pas de la cacher. Je parle de la mettre en valeur.

Une ombre de sourire traverse les lèvres de Ven. Plus il y regarde, et plus ce garçon a l'air de se moquer de lui.

— La mettre en valeur, hein ? Quel intérêt ?

— Voyons, tu ne vas pas laisser ça comme ça. Pas étonnant que tu fasses peur aux gens. Que se passerait-il s'ils te voyaient la porter avec fierté ? S'ils comprenaient que _tu_ n'en as pas peur ?

Il s'approche dangereusement.

— Je pourrais faire en sorte que tout le monde la comprenne. N'es-tu pas né avec ? Vouloir l'abandonner comme ça – quelle honte.

— Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es.

— Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre, pourtant. Je suis son apprenti.

Il regarde en direction de Luxord. Axel hausse les sourcils.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il prenait des élèves, dit-il.

— Je suis spécial.

— Spécial ?

— Plus doué que les autres, disons. C'est quand tu veux, Ven, mais chaque minute passée est une minute de perdue.

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers son bras. La marque du diable. Ven sourit.

— Bon, très bien.

— Sérieusement, Ven ? soupire Axel.

— Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux que de la couvrir.

— L'enfant maudit a parlé, dit l'apprenti. Viens.

Sans plus attendre, il entraîne Ven vers le fond de la salle, jusqu'à une alcôve à l'abri des regards dans laquelle s'empilent des objets en tous genres. Des souvenirs de voyage, sans doute. De petites bouteilles d'encre scellées sont alignées sur le bord d'une table. Vanitas la débarrasse sans cérémonie.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demande Ven en le regardant faire.

Le garçon ne se retourne même pas lorsqu'il répond :

— Vanitas. Pose ton bras là.

— Où ça ?

— Là où tu trouves de la place, siffle-t-il. Il ne me laissera jamais finir, à ce rythme.

Enfin, il revient vers Ven avec une aiguille à l'aspect un peu effrayant.

— Ça va faire mal ?

Vanitas laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.

— Évidemment, répond-il. Enfin, qui sait ? Tu seras peut-être une exception.

— Peut-être.

Ça l'étonnerait. Il regarde autour de lui avec intérêt. Les lieux n'ont pas l'air habités depuis bien longtemps. Il se demande si c'est ici qu'Axel est venu faire ses propres tatouages ; à en voir l'état de la pièce, la désorganisation totale dans laquelle elle est plongée, Ven ne peut s'empêcher d'en douter un peu.

— Arrête de bouger, ordonne Vanitas.

— Désolé.

Il lui nettoie le bras avec précaution. Curieux, Ven l'observe sans un mot. C'est Vanitas qui brise en premier le silence, alors qu'il nettoie les quelques aiguilles blanches posées à côté de lui.

— Ta mère devait être très en colère, dit-il.

La phrase le fait tiquer. Ven demande :

— Ma mère ?

Vanitas mélange les encres en pinçant les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y fait attention, les aiguilles sont plus épaisses qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ven se sent traversé d'un frisson d'angoisse. L'autre garçon ne semble pas faire grand cas de son appréhension ; il plonge une aiguille dans la solution avant d'analyser quelques instants la marque.

La première piqûre fait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne bouge pas, pourtant ; les dents serrées, il s'oblige à étudier chacun des actes de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir, pense-t-il. Ça ne le sera peut-être pas, à la fin.

Mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il a déjà, si ?

— Ta mère, reprend Vanitas. Qu'a-t-elle pensé, le jour de votre naissance ?

Ven doit se concentrer pour ne pas sursauter à chaque nouvelle incision. Il laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

— Elle était triste, j'imagine. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Les gens d'ici évitent de garder les enfants comme nous.

— Garde tes mensonges pour les imbéciles. Tu n'as pas été élevé dans une pauvre famille de paysans crédules.

Ven arque un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Vanitas poses ses outils pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas une tache de naissance, déclare-t-il. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Le sang de Ven se glace dans ses veines. Il se fige.

— C'est juste une...

— Je vivais dans le sud, avant. Les gens passaient leur temps à cacher le moindre de leurs défauts sous des litres d'encre juste pour qu'on ne les envoie pas à l'échafaud. Des taches de naissance, j'en ai vu des dizaines.

— C'est tout ?

— J'ai rencontré une sorcière, une fois.

Ça sonne un peu comme une confession. Ven comprend mieux ; il sourit. Le commun des mortels n'aurait jamais pu remarquer la différence.

— Ah.

— Une charmante bonne femme. Un peu trop assoiffée de sang, mais tu sais comment elles sont.

— J'en ai entendu parler.

Vanitas reprend son travail avec un vague sourire.

— C'est plutôt rare de voir deux petits nephilims se promener librement sur le territoire des hommes. Je croyais que votre mère vous étouffait à la naissance.

— Si elles y réussissaient toutes, il n'y aurait plus grand monde pour remplacer les anciennes générations. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir des jumeaux.

— Elle devait être très en colère.

— Elle l'est toujours. Elle sait comment se termine ce genre d'histoires.

Mais elle a tort, songe-t-il, parce que ça ne finira pas comme ça. Il aime bien cet endroit. Il aime bien sa nouvelle existence. L'histoire sanglante de son espèce ne l'intéresse pas. Il sait qu'il ne retournera pas là-bas.

— L'autre idiot n'a rien remarqué, j'imagine, devine Vanitas avec un sourire narquois.

— Axel ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on insulte gratuitement ses amis. Vanitas croise son regard ; son sourire s'agrandit.

— Un magicien de pacotille, dit-il, s'il n'est pas capable de sentir le danger quand il est si proche de lui.

— Roxas et moi ne sommes pas dangereux.

— C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien lui faire ? C'est la seule personne à avoir daigné poser les yeux sur nous.

— Parce qu'il vous prend pour des orphelins jetés en pâture à l'injustice du monde.

C'est vrai, bien sûr. Mais Axel ne croit pas aux légendes et aux créatures étranges qui les peuplent. Cette possibilité n'effleurerait même pas son esprit.

Mais s'il savait, que dirait-il ? Les abandonnerait-il, lui aussi ? Prendrait-il peur ?

Sans doute. Il frissonne.

Vanitas s'apprête à enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa peau mais s'arrête avant de terminer son geste. Il semble réfléchir.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Ven.

— Rien.

Il reprend comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, Ven le remarque immédiatement, son geste a un petit quelque chose de différent. La douleur est la même, mais elle n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'a été. Curieusement, l'apprenti paraît plus concentré que jamais. Il pince les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur la peau qu'il transperce encore, sous laquelle l'encre s'infiltre lentement pour former des volutes sans réelle signification.

Quelque chose a changé, oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Ven.

Vanitas ne lui répond pas. Toute son attention est dédiée à sa tâche et, soudain, le doute n'est plus permis. Vanitas est en train de faire quelque chose de nouveau.

Une chaleur presque insupportable qui court dans ses veines, de l'aiguille à la marque jusqu'à tout le reste de son bras. Il aurait dû en souffrir, il en a parfaitement conscience, pourtant il n'a pas mal, il le sent simplement avec un détachement étrange, apaisant, presque, comme s'il flottait au-dessus de lui même. Il ferme lentement les yeux. Les larmes qui s'en échappent n'ont pas le moindre sens. Il n'y prête pas attention.

— Vanitas, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix tremble un peu. Il ne sait pas ce que c'était. Une supplication ? Peut-être.

La sensation change à chaque nouveau mouvement, chaque nouvelle piqûre, chaque nouvelle caresse involontaire de la main de l'apprenti sur le poignet qu'il tient. Tantôt brûlante, tantôt glaciale, elle le fait souffrir mille morts autant que mille délices inexplicables. Une profonde nostalgie. Il a envie de pleurer, non – il a envie de rire.

De la magie comme aucune autre coule dans chaque fibre de son être. Il peut la sentir dans ses veines. S'infiltrer dans son âme. S'instiller dans chaque goutte de son sang.

Ce garçon n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.

 _Je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être._

Puis, d'un seul coup, tout s'arrête.

Le froid et le silence. Vanitas le dévisage sans mot dire. Il a lâché l'aiguille. Ven parvient difficilement à soutenir son regard. Enfin, l'apprenti détourne les yeux, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— T'es un sensible, toi, hein ?

Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il baisse les yeux vers son bras – ce qu'il y voit ressemble à un impitoyable chaos.

— Ce n'est pas terminé, avoue Vanitas. Enfin, on n'y peut rien.

Ven se rend compte qu'on l'appelle de l'autre côté du temple. Il hausse nerveusement les épaules.

Quand Axel vient les trouver, Vanitas a juste terminé de nettoyer la plaie avec application. Il admire son travail, les yeux plissés. Ven n'ose même pas regarder de lui-même ; il cherche à comprendre les émotions de son vis-à-vis à travers son regard. Est-il satisfait ? Déçu ?

Difficile à dire.

— Tu fais attention à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas, lui dit-il enfin. Nettoie-le tous les jours, mais sans appuyer. Reste loin du soleil. Ça devrait cicatriser en quelques semaines.

Une lueur dans ses yeux ; oui, il est satisfait. Ven sourit.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Garde ça pour le jour où ce sera achevé.

— Merci.

Vanitas l'ignore superbement. Il range ses affaires sans un regard pour Roxas qui, un bandage autour du bras, vient de les rejoindre.

— Luxord t'appelle, informe-t-il Ven. Pour regarder son travail.

Son frère voit Vanitas grincer des dents.

— J'arrive, dit-il.

Luxord l'attend, assis devant ce qui avait dû être un autel en pierre. Une fois Ven à sa hauteur, il examine son bras sous toutes ses coutures, les sourcils froncés.

— Il aurait dû demander mon autorisation, déplore-t-il. Mais c'est de l'excellent travail.

— Évidemment, se vante Vanitas en les rejoignant.

Il ignore les regard accusateur de son maître. Ce dernier déroule un bandage pour en recouvrir la plaie.

— J'espère que ça vous convient, dit-il aux jumeaux.

Ceux-ci hochent la tête. Axel sourit en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Eh bah voilà, on finit par s'entendre ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il serre la main de Luxord avec un grand sourire.

— Merci de t'être occupé d'eux. On se recroisera, j'imagine.

— Bien sûr qu'on se recroisera, déclare Vanitas. Pas vrai, Ventus ? On a des choses à finir, toi et moi.

Ven baisse les yeux vers le bandage. Troublé, il opine du chef.

— Je suppose, dit-il.

Mais quelque chose lui dit que ça n'arrivera peut-être pas ; que le tatouage restera à jamais inachevé, que la magie l'a quitté pour toujours.

Ils sont loin, déjà, quand Roxas le prend à part et lui demande à voix basse :

— Tu lui as donné ton vrai nom ?

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— Il t'a appelé Ventus.

L'a-t-il laissé échapper ?

Il jette un regard en arrière, vers les arbres trop grands et la forêt trop sombre. Son bras le picote un peu.

— Tu as dû rêver, dit-il à son frère.

Puis, avant d'entendre ses protestations, il allonge le pas pour s'enfoncer dans les bois qui les ramèneront chez eux.

* * *

 **VanVen day ? VanVen DAY ? More like VanVen week lol j'aime trop le VanVen pour le limiter à ce beau lundi.**

 **À la prochaine, genre ce soir ou demain si j'ai pas la flemme. Lul.**

 **Si vous voulez, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est dans le même univers que dans « Et plus loin le soleil ». Parce que pourquoi pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews :3 La flemme de faire une intro, zoup on y est.

* * *

Ven suit les contours du tatouage tandis que Roxas et Axel, assis sur une pierre au loin, rient d'une histoire qu'ils ont entendue cent fois déjà.

Il le connaît par cœur. Depuis le jour où il a cicatrisé, il l'a regardé chaque matin et chaque soir en essayant d'imaginer ce qui lui manquait, la raison pour laquelle Vanitas le considérait encore comme imparfait. Il n'y a rien, pas d'arrêt brusque d'une ligne ou l'autre, pas de forme inachevée. Les traits et courbes bleues qui entourent la marque paraissent aussi aboutis qu'ils peuvent l'être. Mais Vanitas n'en était pas totalement satisfait.

Que lui manque-t-il donc ?

Il s'est posé la question des centaines, des milliers de fois. Deux années entières – la réponse reste pourtant aussi insaisissable qu'au premier jour, voire plus encore. Les souvenirs de ce jour-là s'estompent petit à petit. Chaque matin est un soupir de perdu, une expression indéchiffrable, une phrase tronquée puis totalement absente. Il s'en rappellera toujours, il le sait, mais cette perte inéluctable le rend plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Axel a apparemment volé quelque chose à Roxas. Ce dernier s'est levé d'un bond et tente de l'attraper, sans succès.

Ven a un vague sourire. Son esprit vogue encore jusqu'à Vanitas.

 _Tu as dit qu'on se reverrait. Ça fait deux ans. C'est assez long, non ? J'ai suffisamment attendu. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps._

Axel se dirige vers lui. Il se relève.

— Roxas prétend que vous pouvez soulever cette pierre, là-bas, en vous y mettant tous les deux. C'est vrai ?

Ven penche un peu la tête. La pierre qu'il désigne doit peser plusieurs tonnes. Roxas ment.

L'un comme l'autre pourrait la déplacer seul.

Mais Axel n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, répond-il. Enfin, on ne perd rien à essayer.

Il rejoint Roxas en trottinant.

— En nous y mettant ensemble, on peut y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

Ven acquiesce en silence. Il prend la main de son frère, puis tous deux ferment les yeux. La pierre tremble d'abord, puis se détache de la terre dans laquelle elle était profondément enterrée pour flotter quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Axel pousse un sifflement impressionné.

— Pas mal, dit-il comme elle reprend lentement sa place. Vous ne cesserez jamais de vous améliorer, on dirait.

Roxas éclate de rire.

— Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire !

Axel lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans la maisonnette. Ven se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'a même pas bronché un instant. Il sait que Roxas aurait pu la soulever plus vite, plus haut, plus longtemps. Il ne l'a pas fait que pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Parce qu'Axel les surveille et qu'il le sait très bien.

Devoir se limiter à la médiocrité devient un défi quand on la dépasse de loin.

— Il finira par le savoir, remarque Ven en se tournant vers la maison. On ne va pas pouvoir le cacher beaucoup plus longtemps. Il l'a vu, tu sais. Après tout, c'est un magicien.

— Un pyromancien, et aucun de nous ne maîtrise le feu.

— Ça ne l'empêche pas de remarquer nos progrès. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'il sache où nous en sommes ? Il passe son temps à nous regarder faire.

Roxas passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— On ne peut pas le lui dire, déclare-t-il. Il se doute de quelque chose.

— Il aurait dû comprendre il y a bien longtemps. Il est retourné à la ferme, tu sais, celle où on s'était arrêtés il y a quelques années. Avec la fille malade.

Roxas paraît un peu gêné.

— Il a prétexté devoir y acheter de quoi passer l'hiver, l'année dernière, continue Ven. Il ne nous en a rien dit, bien sûr.

— Qui te l'a dit, alors ?

— Les nouvelles vont vite quand le vent souffle. Je le trouvais bizarre, alors je l'ai fait suivre. La famille a élevé un petit temple aux anciens dieux dans l'enceinte de la ferme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la fille a miraculeusement guéri après le passage de deux enfants marqués par les dieux.

— Ils nous avaient accueillis plusieurs fois, se défend Roxas. Ils méritaient bien qu'on s'en occupe, non ?

— C'était stupide et dangereux.

— Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

— C'était la meilleure façon pour que notre mère se mette à nos trousses ; une chance qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas plus aux petits problèmes humains. Axel s'en doute, Roxas.

— Il se méfie de nous...

— Il s'est toujours méfié. Il le cachait bien, c'est tout. Il faut redoubler de prudence. Il s'en ficherait peut-être, mais...

— Même s'il ne croit pas aux légendes, il reste un être humain, termine Roxas, pensif.

Il prendra peur, comme tout le monde. Et s'il n'a pas peur, il cessera au mieux de les considérer comme des gens comme les autres.

— Il va nous haïr, murmure Roxas.

— Je n'en sais rien.

— On ne peut pas le laisser l'apprendre.

Ven regarde le ciel.

— On pourrait s'en aller, dit-il. On est assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls.

— Je n'irai nulle part.

Sa voix ne présente pas la moindre trace d'hésitation.

— C'est juste l'affaire de...

— Non, le coupe Roxas. Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'irai nulle part. Je ne veux pas m'en aller.

— À cause d'Axel ?

Pas de réponse. Il a l'air un peu triste. Ven le regarde dans les yeux.

— Tu es tombé amoureux, comprend-il, interdit. Depuis quand ?

— J'en sais rien, marmonne Roxas. Ça n'a aucune importance.

— Si c'est l'unique raison qui te pousse à te mettre en danger, ça en a. On aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. On aurait dû...

— Ça n'a aucune importance. Ça n'a aucune chance d'aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Il ne le remarquera jamais, Ven.

— Ne le prends pas pour un imbécile.

— Je sais... ah, c'est ridicule. Il ne sait rien pour l'instant, si ? Tant qu'on fait profil bas, on devrait s'en sortir.

— Et s'il découvre le pot aux roses ?

— On s'en ira.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'en aller, soulève Ven.

— Pas tant que nous n'y sommes pas obligés. Mais s'il...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Enfin, on y réfléchira plus tard. Je rentre.

Ven le suit des yeux un moment avant de prendre sa suite.

 _xxxxx_

Le vent souffle fort lorsque Roxas, une capuche rabaissée sur la tête, se faufile hors de la cabane au milieu de la nuit. Ven dort comme un petit enfant, les jambes contre sa poitrine, calé au fond d'une couverture qui a connu des jours meilleurs.

Le lit d'Axel, lui, est vide. Il est sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, en toute discrétion, ou le croit-il.

Pas assez, en tout cas, pour se soustraire au regard de Roxas.

Il fait nuit noire, dehors, mais la demi lune éclaire suffisamment pour qu'il puisse suivre son chemin sans se perdre. Il a toujours eu de bons yeux. Encore un cadeau offert par sa mère ; celui-là, au moins, est plus utile que la marque sur son bras.

Les feuilles craquent à peine sous ses pieds. Il n'a pas besoin de voir Axel ; il reconnaîtrait sa fragrance entre mille, et la forêt a tendance à conserver les odeurs longtemps après le passage de ses multiples visiteurs. Aucune chance de perdre un être humain parmi les plantes et les animaux qui peuplent les bois. Il a toujours été doué pour suivre les pistes.

Il doit marcher plus d'une heure pour enfin apercevoir le magicien, loin devant. Un être humain ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Il n'a jamais été très doué pour grimper aux arbres, mais il y parvient sans trop de peine, cette fois. Le vent qui souffle couvre le bruit de ses chaussures contre l'écorce. Il s'accroupit sur une branche, l'oreille tendue.

Axel n'est pas seul. Quelqu'un d'autre, en face de lui, est assis au sol. Un feu s'allume sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble bouger. Pyromancien, songe Roxas ; voilà qui est pratique, parfois.

Le magicien s'assied à son tour. Roxas ne voit pas son visage. Il le regrette un peu, mais il est hors de question qu'il se déplace. Ils le remarqueraient sans doute.

— Te revoilà, dit une voix usée par le temps.

Un vieil homme. Son visage est éclairé par les flammes jaunes qui dansent devant lui. D'épais sourcils sévères surmontent ses yeux étrangement globuleux. Une longue barbe grise traîne pratiquement jusqu'au sol. Roxas ne l'a jamais vu.

Il le déteste déjà.

— Maître Yen Sid, le salue Axel.

Dans sa voix, il y a une déférence que Roxas n'y avait jamais entendue. Axel n'est pas du genre à montrer du respect à ses aînés.

— Tes protégés te posent-ils encore soucis ?

Encore ?

La main de Roxas se resserre sur la branche à laquelle il s'accroche. Comment Axel l'a-t-il appelé ?

— Je n'en sais rien, dit Axel. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Il a l'air désespéré. Pourquoi ?

— T'ont-ils suivis jusqu'ici ? demande le vieil homme.

— Non.

— En es-tu certain ? Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils ne cessaient de te surprendre.

— J'ai couvert mes traces et laissé de nombreuses pierres sur le chemin. S'ils s'approchent de l'une d'entre elle, je serai aussitôt prévenu.

Raté, Axel, a envie de lui dire Roxas. Mais c'était bien tenté.

— Parle, ordonne le vieillard.

— Ils me cachent des choses. J'en suis certain. Roxas ne cesse de faire des progrès, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne les fait que pour me satisfaire. Je l'ai bien regardé, ces dernières semaines. Il se contient.

— Et l'autre ?

— C'est difficile à dire. Il ne fait pas grand chose.

Silence.

— As-tu examiné la marque ?

Le sang de Roxas se glace dans ses veines.

Maître Yen Sid. Il a déjà entendu ce nom-là.

— Comme j'ai pu.

Il se penche vers le sol pour la dessiner dans la terre à peine éclairée. Roxas se mord l'intérieur des joues. Il n'a pas pu la regarder avec suffisamment de détails ; Ven la tient toujours à l'abri des regards, et la sienne est...

L'homme l'examine longuement. Soudain, Roxas se souvient.

Yen Sid. Un vieux magicien tenu à l'écart des autres hommes. Un érudit, disait-on. Il se rappelle une jeune fille rousse, quelque part dans une des premières cités où il s'étaient arrêtés, Ven et lui.

 _Yen Sid est en ville. Vous devriez partir._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Il traque les nephilims et les enfants maudits. Il les étudie. C'est ce qu'on dit, mais je n'y crois pas. Vous devriez partir._

Ils avaient obéi.

— Ils ne sont pas humains, dit Yen Sid. Et ils ne sont pas maudits.

Personne n'est là pour voir l'horreur se peindre sur les traits de Roxas alors qu'il pense : Axel est allé chercher un chasseur capable de nous éliminer.

Pire.

 _Axel nous a trahi._

 _Non !_

— Ils se sont moqués de moi, dit Axel en effaçant le dessin. J'ai espéré...

— Les petits nephilims tordent l'esprit des personnes auxquelles ils s'accrochent pour pouvoir survivre. Ils t'ont manipulé, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nombreux sont ceux à tomber dans le panneau.

Mais il a tort. Lui et Ven n'ont jamais rien fait qui puisse...

— Que veulent-ils ?

— Ton cœur et ton âme. Ils s'en nourrissent comme des sangsues se nourrissent du sang de leurs victimes. Ils sont plus dangereux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

— Ils ont pourtant l'air inoffensifs...

— Ils l'étaient peut-être lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Prends garde, Axel. Tu n'es pas de taille à leur faire face. S'ils se retournent contre toi...

— À quel point leurs pouvoirs sont-ils étendus ?

— Quel âge ont-ils ? répond Yen Sid.

— Quinze, je crois. À moins qu'ils m'aient menti.

— Parce qu'ils sont encore jeune et qu'ils sont deux, je dirais qu'ils sont suffisamment étendus pour mettre à mal un très bon magicien. Pour autant, ils restent relativement faibles pour leur espèce. S'ils sont ici, leur mère est toujours en vie. Ainsi, c'est elle qui garde le plus dangereux des pouvoirs.

— Mais moi...

— Tu n'as aucune chance.

Aucune chance ? Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir une ? Axel ne s'opposerait pas à eux. Il les aime, non ? N'a-t-il pas juré qu'ils étaient amis ?

Un ami qui prend des rendez-vous secrets avec un sorcier comme Yen Sid sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait faire à des enfants comme eux.

 _Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire, Axel, hein ?_

— Je pourrais t'aider à te débarrasser d'eux.

La formulation lui fait froid dans le dos. Il serre les dents. Axel, lui, soupire.

— Rien ne presse. Je prendrai mes propres dispositions.

L'homme hoche lentement la tête.

— Bien. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire si la situation tourne mal.

Axel se relève. Le cœur de Roxas cogne contre sa poitrine. Il peut à peine respirer.

 _Axel est en train de nous trahir._

 _Axel pense à nous éliminer._

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Le pyromancien salue le vieillard avant de tourner les talons. Il ne remarque pas l'adolescent au-dessus de sa tête, pas plus qu'il ne l'entend sauter au sol, quelques minutes plus tard, devant le feu haut et clair qu'il a allumé plus tôt.

— Lequel des deux es-tu ? prononce le vieil homme.

— Vous m'aviez vu arriver.

Il le sait depuis le début. Yen Sid s'est joué d'Axel comme Axel s'est joué d'eux, comme ils se sont joué d'Axel. Il serre les poings, une fois encore. Tressaille.

— Axel... il...

Les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux n'ont rien de feintes. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque tentative de manipulation.

— Cesse donc ces enfantillages. Lequel des deux es-tu ?

 _Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance._

 _Il nous a trahi._

 _Il..._

Roxas relève les yeux vers Yen Sid. Celui-ci soutient son regard sans ciller.

— Vous vous trompez, murmure Roxas.

Yen Sid ne répond pas. Lentement, il se redresse afin de lui faire face. Roxas recule d'un pas.

— Vous vous trompez, répète-t-il.

— N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, enfant. Tu n'arriveras à aucun résultat.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait, dit une voix derrière le vieil homme.

Une voix identique à celle de Roxas. Le vent souffle plus fort encore. _Tu l'as entendu, toi aussi ?_

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonne le vieux mage.

Ven a l'air triste. Son regard croise celui de Roxas.

— Vous vous trompez, dit Ven, quand vous dites que nous sommes faibles parce que nous sommes deux.

 _Nous avons fui parce que nous sommes deux,_ pense Roxas. _Nous avons survécu parce que nous sommes deux. Et tant que nous resterons ensemble..._

L'homme passe à l'attaque à une vitesse étonnante pour son âge. Ses mains claquent au-dessus de sa tête et, bientôt, les jumeaux sont encerclés par des barreaux de lumière vive qui, lentement, se rapprochent d'eux.

Le vieil homme pense avoir gagné.

 _... nos pouvoirs resteront assez étendus pour mettre à mal le plus puissant des magiciens._

Il passe à travers les barreaux comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un rideau de fumée. Yen Sid a à peine le temps de réagir ; déjà, Roxas est derrière lui et le maintient en place tandis que son frère, doucement pose sa main sur son front.

— Dors, maintenant.

— Vous...

— Dors.

L'homme lutte quelques secondes encore avant de s'affaisser dans les bras de Roxas qui le relâche aussitôt.

— Vieillard stupide, siffle-t-il.

Sa voix se brise sur la fin. Il sourit tristement.

— Allons-nous-en, dit Ven en lui prenant la main.

Lorsque Axel arrive chez eux, cette nuit-là, c'est pour découvrir une maison vide.

Les garçons n'ont rien pris avant de partir. Ils se sont simplement envolés. Axel passe une main dans sa nuque tout en secouant la tête, dépité.

— On aurait pu en discuter, dit-il au silence.

Seul le silence lui répond.

 _xxxxx_

— On ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Ven reste muet. Il écoute.

— Notre mère veut notre mort, reprend Roxas. Axel nous a trahi. À qui sommes-nous censés...

— Tais-toi, Roxas, lui intime son frère.

Roxas s'exécute, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de soupirer à tout va. Enfin, Ven se tourne vers lui.

— Je l'ai trouvé. Suis-moi.

— Et on va où, exactement ?

— Tu te souviens du garçon un peu bizarre qui était chez Luxord avec nous ? Vanitas.

— Ah, lui. Et quoi, tu comptes lui rendre une petite visite ?

Ven hausse les épaules.

— Quand je disais qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, j'étais sérieux, tu sais. Se planquer chez un gamin au hasard n'est pas...

— Il ne nous trahira pas.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Ven sourit.

— Parce qu'il est déjà au courant.

— Hein ? Tu le lui as...

— Bien sûr que non. Il le savait déjà. On s'en fiche, Roxas. Il sait ce que nous sommes et il n'a pas peur de nous. J'en ai marre de marcher pour aller nulle part.

— Si c'est juste pour terminer ton stupide tatouage...

— Fais ce que tu veux mais, moi, j'y vais.

Comme d'habitude, Roxas le suit sans faire d'histoires.

 _xxxxx_

Vanitas n'est pas là quand ils arrivent enfin devant ce qui semble être l'endroit où il habite. Il vit au premier étage de la boutique d'un vendeur de tissus bas de gamme. Assis devant la porte, ils attendent.

Par habitude, Ven referme la main sur son avant-bras. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit ressentir. Peut-être pas cette appréhension qui le le quitte plus depuis qu'il est entré en ville. Il faut dire que le regard des habitants doucherait l'enthousiasme de n'importe qui.

Fatigué par la route, il est prêt à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son frère quand ce dernier le ramène d'un coup de genoux à la réalité.

— Tiens, comme on se retrouve, dit une voix familière.

Vanitas a perdu le sourire railleur de son enfance. Sa peau est rendue plus pâle par la fatigue. Ven devine que le travail en ville est plus éreintant qu'un apprentissage chez un maître tatoueur ambulant. Il a gagné en amertume, peut-être ; mais, au fond, il n'a pas tellement changé. Quelque chose est resté au fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose...

— Votre ami le magicien vous aurait-il lâché en route ?

Roxas se rembrunit immédiatement.

— Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement crédule, répond Ven en se relevant.

— J'avais bien dit que c'était un imbécile. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Si c'est pour gratter de la nourriture, vous n'avez qu'à faire la manche. Hors de question que je vous donne quoi que ce soit.

— On n'attend rien de tel, dit Ven.

— Ouais, c'est ça.

— Je suis venu pour que tu termines ça.

Il soulève sa manche. Abandonnant sa méfiance, Vanitas examine le tatouage avec un sifflement.

— Ça a plutôt bien pris, on dirait.

— Tu vas le laisser comme ça ?

Il éclate d'un rire glacial.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je sais qu'il n'est pas fini.

— En quoi ça m'intéresse ?

Ven croise les bras. Il soutient son regard suffisamment longtemps pour que Vanitas soit forcé de détourner le sien.

— Puisque tu insistes, cède-t-il.

Ven lui sourit.

— J'étais sûr que tu dirais oui.

— Par contre...

Le regard de Vanitas se pose sur Roxas.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser regarder.

— Pourquoi ça ? demande Ven.

— C'est comme ça. Alors ?

Roxas se redresse.

— Je ne voulais pas venir, de toute façon.

— Roxas ? dit Ven.

— J'ai à faire.

Son expression n'est pas de très bonne augure. Il descend les escaliers sans un regard pour son frère. Ce dernier, pourtant, le rattrape après quelques mètres. Il pose la main sur son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Roxas ?

Celui-ci se dégage nerveusement.

— On ne peut faire confiance à personne, dit-il encore. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ainsi qu'est la nature humaine. Ils nous haïssent tous du plus profond de leur être. Ceux qui ne nous haïssent pas ont simplement peur – mais la peur et la haine ne sont pas si différentes, au fond.

Sa voix est empreinte d'une détresse que Ven ne lui connaît pas.

— Vanitas ne...

— Ce n'est pas à propos de lui, Ven. C'est à propos d'eux tous. L'humanité m'a causé suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

Son frère baisse la tête.

— Tu t'en vas définitivement ?

— Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le magicien. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

— Mais fort pour quoi, Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'interrompt soudain. Baisse la voix.

— C'est _elle_ , dit-il. C'est ça ?

— C'est la nature. Je ne veux plus me cacher.

— Mais tu...

— Je m'entraînerai. Je deviendrai plus fort qu'elle. N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle cherche, au fond ? Ce que veulent toutes les mères ?

— Pas celles dont la priorité est d'éliminer leur descendance.

Puis il secoue la tête.

— Sois prudent, Roxas, ajoute-t-il enfin.

Ce dernier sourit.

— Je serai prudent.

Ça sonne comme un adieu. Ven le regarde s'éloigner. Il ne bouge pas avant que son frère ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Enfin, il remonte les escaliers et retrouve Vanitas qui, allongé sur son lit, garde les yeux fermés.

— Vanitas, dit Ven en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Où est ton frère ?

— Parti.

Silence. Appuyé contre la porte, Ven se laisse glisser au sol, le visage entre les genoux.

— Je peux rester ici ? demande-t-il à mi-voix.

La réponse tarde à se faire entendre.

— T'as pas intérêt à prendre de place, lâche Vanitas. J'hésiterai pas à te mettre dehors.

 _xxxxx_

Vanitas ne l'a pas mis dehors.

La plupart du temps, il l'ignore simplement, comme s'il n'avait jamais accepté que qui que ce soit vienne vivre dans son appartement exigu. Il n'y a pas plus d'une pièce, ils ne peuvent pas s'éviter ; mais Vanitas semble oublier, parfois, que quelqu'un d'autre erre ici depuis quelques semaines, suffisamment longtemps pour faire lui aussi partie du décor.

D'autres fois, pourtant, il le contemple si longuement que Ven finit par en être mal à l'aise. Il regarde son bras, aussi. Il ne l'a jamais terminé.

À la tombée de l'hiver, il accepte avec réticence que son invité partage son lit, simplement, dit-il, parce qu'aucune cheminée ne permet de réchauffer la pièce constamment traversée par les vents coulis. On ne compte plus les victimes du froid glacial du dehors, en ville.

C'est son excuse.

Ven n'en dit rien. La nuit, quand un bras s'enroule autour de sa poitrine, il s'y accroche en fermant les yeux. Il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir seul. La présence de Vanitas le rassure plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer.

Il se réveille parfois si proche de lui qu'il en rougirait presque. Mais Vanitas s'en fiche ; il se lève aux aurores pour ne rentrer qu'à la nuit tombée, si tard qu'il ne distingue la chambre qu'à la lueur des bougies que Ven y allume le soir venu.

Un matin, cependant, Vanitas ne s'en va pas. Enroulé dans sa couverture rêche, il dort jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au plus haut, sursautant parfois dans son sommeil comme il le fait la nuit. Ven est réveillé depuis un moment. Il n'a aucune envie de bouger.

À l'instant où Vanitas ouvre les yeux, Ven voit son visage se faire recouvrir de la couverture avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot. Vanitas le maintient en-dessous en ricanant.

— Qui t'a autorisé à me regarder dormir, erreur de la création ?

Ven se dégage tant bien que mal.

— Je suis sûr que tu le fais à peu près tous les matins. Je profite de mon tour, c'est tout.

— Ne t'en fais pas, vu ta tête, j'essaie d'éviter. Pas envie de finir aveugle.

En se levant, il prend la couverture avec lui, laissant Ven grelotter de son côté.

— Tu n'as pas de travail à faire ? demande-t-il.

Vanitas arque un sourcil.

— Pour une fois que j'ai un jour tranquille, tu voudrais que j'aille travailler ? C'est la fête, aujourd'hui. Tu as oublié ?

Pas vraiment. On ne peut pas dire qu'il prête attention à ce genre de choses.

— Vraiment ? Parfait. Tu vas pouvoir terminer ton œuvre inachevée, finalement.

Vanitas croise les bras.

— Laisse-moi me reposer et va nous chercher de quoi manger, imbécile. Je suis sûr qu'ils vendent tout un tas d'atrocités, sur la place.

— Moi ?

— C'est le moment ou jamais de taxer les honnêtes gens. Montre-leur ton bras, ça les calmera tout de suite.

— Je ne sais pas si...

Le regard de Vanitas suffit à le faire taire. Avec un soupir, il s'habille pour affronter le froid et la foule. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'est plus sorti seul, plus longtemps encore qu'il n'a plus dû affronter le regard des superstitieux.

Mais c'est la fête, aujourd'hui, et personne n'ose protester quand il tend la main en silence devant un étalage. Personne ne veut subir la colère des dieux, même si la plupart d'entre eux ont cessé d'y croire il y a longtemps. Il revient avec plus de victuailles qu'il n'en a jamais ramené quand il était avec Roxas. Lorsqu'il le dit à Vanitas, celui-ci hausse les épaules.

— Ceux qui n'essaient pas de cacher ce genre de marque impressionnent plus que les autres, c'est tout.

— Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

— Ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, non ?

Les citoyens veulent éviter les incidents. La peur, encore. Ven retient un soupir.

Ils mangent dans le plus grand silence en écoutant le bois grincer sous les assauts du vent. Voilà un moment que ce dernier n'a plus rien raconté.

Enfin repu, Vanitas débarrasse la minuscule table de fortune – une planche bancale posée sur deux plus gros morceau de bois informes. Il ouvre une sacoche posée contre le mur. Pour autant que Ven s'en souvienne, c'est la première fois qu'il y touche devant lui.

Il sourit en le voyant sortir les aiguilles et bouteilles d'encre de la première fois.

— J'ai besoin d'eau chaude, dit-il en farfouillant au fond du sac.

Ven ne se fait pas prier. Il remplit un large bol en bois de l'eau de la réserve.

— J'ai dit chaude, fait Vanitas.

— Elle est chaude. Je ne maîtrise pas le feu, mais faire bouillir un peu d'eau ne demande pas beaucoup d'efforts.

Vanitas retrousse le nez.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? se moque Ven. Que je la faisais chauffer dehors ?

— Oh, la ferme. Aide-moi à nettoyer tout ça.

Il faut près d'une heure pour que tout soit exactement comme Vanitas le désire. Comme la première fois, Ven tend le bras. Son cœur hésite entre l'impatience et l'appréhension. Il se souvient bien de la douleur. Il sait que ce sera pire encore. La mémoire a tendance à jouer des tours à ceux qui s'y fient trop souvent.

Vanitas enroule les doigts autour de son poignet pour le maintenir en place.

— Ne bouge pas, ordonne-t-il.

— Je sais.

L'aiguille qui transperce sa peau manque de lui tirer une exclamation. Il garde la mâchoire serrée.

— Préviens, au moins, dit-il à Vanitas.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Ven le regarde faire en silence.

C'est douloureux, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas aussi dur qu'il y avait pensé. L'expression concentrée de Vanitas lui tire un sourire. Il a eu beau repousser le moment, Ven sait que c'est ce qu'il aime, au fond. Qu'il l'a attendu depuis tout ce temps.

Quel idiot.

Vanitas s'arrête. Il a l'air satisfait.

— Tu as déjà fini ?

Il ricane.

— Oh non. C'est maintenant, la partie intéressante. Tu es prêt ? De toute façon, j'y vais.

Il prend une nouvelle aiguille, plus fine, cette fois, mais ne prend pas la peine de la tremper dans l'encre avant de la planter au milieu de son bras, en plein centre de la marque.

La sensation qui s'en dégage est reconnaissable entre toutes. Ven frémit instinctivement. Il détourne les yeux.

C'est la même chose que là-bas.

Le feu et la glace et cette étrange énergie qui parcourt ses veines. Ce sentiment grisant et effrayant qui l'envahit peu à peu. Il en a le souffle coupé.

À nouveau, il se sent flotter, s'éloigner de lui-même, son âme se détachant d'un corps sans valeur et aux proies à des douleurs à peine imaginables. Il s'en fiche. Il ne sent rien.

Il voit ses mains se crisper, tenter d'arrêter le processus, mais il ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête. Il voudrait qu'il continue toujours – et, si son corps n'en veut pas, il comble son âme d'une félicité telle qu'il voudrait y rester plongé à jamais.

Les vagues successives sont de plus en plus rapides, si bien qu'il finit par ne plus les différencier. Il flotte – c'est ça. Il a oublié de se soumettre à la gravité.

Quand l'aiguille s'éloigne de sa peau, quand il commence enfin à reprendre ses esprits, c'est pour remarquer que Vanitas a cessé de bouger, qu'il le regarde avec un mélange de curiosité et d'intérêt, ses yeux jaunes débarrassés de leur habituelle lueur caustique. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. La sensation ne s'arrête pas brusquement. Elle le quitte peu à peu, le laissant étourdi, encore à moitié dans un brouillard de béatitude et de douleur qu'il ressent cette fois avec chaque fibre de son corps.

— Ça va ? demande Vanitas, les sourcils froncés.

Ven tremble encore. Il se redresse un peu.

— Ven ?

Il est peut-être un peu engourdi quand il pose les mains sur les joues de Vanitas et son front sur le sien. Il a oublié comment respirer. Étrangement, son vis-à-vis ne s'éloigne pas. Sa main droite se glisse le long du cou de Ven tandis que l'autre prend appui sur la table un peu instable. Leurs regards se confrontent un moment.

C'est Ven qui s'avance le premier pour l'embrasser.

Il entend une bouteille d'encre tomber au sol comme il s'avance encore. Ça ne dure pas bien longtemps – Vanitas finit par s'éloigner un peu, les yeux à demi fermés, et ramasse la bouteille avant de la fourrer dans son sac.

— Trop sensible, commente-t-il comme pour cacher son propre embarras.

Ven sourit.

— Te voilà maudit pour cent ans, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

— Pas grave. Je l'étais déjà.

Il nettoie la plaie, muet comme une tombe, puis enroule des bandages propres autour du bras du nephilim sans croiser son regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande Ven.

— Pas grand chose.

— Pas grand chose ? Je tremblais de partout.

— Vois ça comme un bonus.

— C'était de la magie, non ?

— J'en sais rien.

— Mais c'est toi qui...

— Écoute, Ven, j'en sais rien. Il y a des personnes sur lesquelles ça marche, d'autre chez qui ça fonctionne pas. Ça a marché sur toi. Tu verras bien ce que ça fait plus tard. Je ne fais que suivre le mouvement.

Il paraît un peu irrité.

— Vanitas ?

— Quoi ?

— Merci.

Il soupire.

— T'es obligé de dire ça sur ce ton là ?

— T'as dit que je pourrais le dire une fois ton œuvre terminée. C'est fait, non ?

— Mmh.

Ven se relève.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Vanitas.

— Un tour dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

— Ah.

Il y a un instant d'immobilité. Enfin, c'est au tour de Vanitas de se lever. Il s'appuie contre la porte, les bras croisés.

— Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ? s'enquiert Ven.

— Je t'empêche d'aller faire un tour dehors.

— Pourquoi ?

Vanitas ne répond par rien d'autre qu'un regard indéfinissable.

— Tu as peur que je m'en aille, maintenant que tu en as terminé ?

— C'est ce que font les gens comme toi, réplique Vanitas. Ils obtiennent satisfaction puis disparaissent pour de bon.

C'est pour ça qu'il a repoussé le moment si longtemps, pense Ven. Il sourit. S'approche un peu.

— Les gens comme moi ? répète-t-il. Les nephilims ?

Silence.

Le sourire de Ven s'agrandit.

— Mais je suis toujours un être humain.

 _Moi comme Roxas. Tant que notre mère respire encore, tant qu'elle parle au vent. Parce que les gens comme elle ne sont pas faits pour aimer. Ils n'ont pas le cœur pour ça._

Ses bras s'enroulent autour des épaules de Vanitas.

— Je suis toujours un être humain, poursuit-il, et je ne suis pas encore satisfait.

 _xxxxx_

Les battements de son cœur sont rapides et réguliers. C'est une chanson dont Ven ne se lasse pas ; il pourrait l'écouter des heures durant, les yeux fermés, à essayer de traduire chaque pulsation en un langage connu de lui seul.

Ils sont rapides et réguliers, mais il arrive qu'il y ait un léger décalage, un frémissement, une plainte sourde d'à peine un instant qui disparaît sitôt qu'il tente d'y prêter attention. Comme les feuilles tremblant sous la pluie. Des branches pliant dans la tempête.

 _Le chant du vent._

La mélodie est connue et reconnaissable entre toutes.

— Vanitas, dit-il, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Une pointe de peur, peut-être.

— Quoi ?

— L'autre jour...

Vanitas se rassied en bâillant, obligeant Ven à se redresser à son tour. À genoux sur le lit, ce dernier réfléchit.

— Parle, bon sang, s'impatiente Vanitas.

— Tu as dit que tu étais déjà maudit.

— Et ?

— Je croyais que tu plaisantais.

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais rencontré une vilaine sorcière, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Il est possible qu'elle n'ait pas trop apprécié la visite.

Silence.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Je te l'ai dit. C'est toi qui a cru que je racontais n'importe quoi. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

À nouveau, Ven a plaqué l'oreille contre sa poitrine. Le doute n'est pas permis.

C'est _elle_. Sa mère est passée par-là.

 _Une sorcière, hein ? Pour qui tu me prends ?_

— Quel type de malédiction ? demande-t-il.

Vanitas ne dit rien. Ven soupire.

— Vanitas, insiste-t-il.

— C'est toi, le spécialiste.

— Arrête de jouer au plus malin.

Mais, au fond, il le sait déjà. Il l'a entendu.

— Un compte à rebours...

Vanitas sourit effrontément.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, lance Ven. Combien de temps t'a-t-elle laissé ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

— L'âge adulte, je crois ? C'est pas une grosse perte. Qui voudrait...

Mais Ven est déjà sorti du lit, les sourcils froncés. Il s'habille en vitesse, l'air un peu en colère.

— Tu fais la tête pour ça ? dit Vanitas. Ça va, c'est pas comme si...

— Elle me suit partout, le coupe Ven. J'aurais dû le savoir.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Rien. La nature des choses. Elle nous a attendu pendant tout ce temps. Tout ce temps...

Vanitas n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Ven s'approche de lui, le regarde dans les yeux.

— Je peux supprimer cette malédiction.

L'autre le dévisage un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

— La supprimer ?

— Je ne plaisante pas. Je connais l'identité de celle qui t'a maudit.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demander gentiment de blanchir ses victimes ?

Ven s'apprête à répondre mais se ravise à temps. Il sourit. Se penche vers Vanitas jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— C'est exactement ça, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai vite.

— Je ne suis pas inquiet. Attends, tu t'en vas ?

— Juste quelques jours. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Vanitas se passe une main sur le visage.

— T'as pas intérêt à disparaître dans la nature, le menace-t-il entre ses dents.

— Aucun risque. Tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

— Ravi de l'apprendre, grommelle-t-il.

— Ne me remercie pas.

— J'y comptais pas.

Ça ne l'empêche pas de se lever pour l'embrasser encore, doucement, avant de le laisser sortir de la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

Quoi qu'il en dise, songe Ven, ça ressemble quand même à un remerciement.

* * *

 **Aww**

 **Allez la prochaine c'est la dernière, genre. Au revoir. :D**


End file.
